


On the Eighth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [8]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Buckets, Dom/sub, Drowning, Drugs, Enemas, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Milking, Mind Games, Obedience, Pain, Riding Crops, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Drink the milk given to you. If you don't Thomas might be a little grumpy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 10-12 of A Lesson In Service. I also just wanna give a shout out to my future husband Thomas who also has another million future wives. it's his 38th birthday today and so I just wanna say if he needs a birthday fuck call me at Milkywantstobemilked1300, I'll meet you at the hotel baby in my brithday suit to get yours ready ;D

* * *

With her whines he replied hushing, “Tonight you lay in my bed.” And shoved her through a door and into complete darkness.

* * *

 

Skidding onto the carpet on her back, she cried with a nasty hiss. Her skin had not torn but she felt the scraps and slight burn of his flooring. Her elbows getting the heat out of it.

The room was dark and dim, not a piece of furniture could she see in this place no matter how hard she squinted. Footsteps trailed the hall, footsteps that were not Thomas’, since he stood right above her like a preying predator catching his quivering prey.

She shut her eyes and held her breath, this is what she feared. A stranger seeing her and the Master like this together. How could she ever lie out of this situation? Would he even let her lie?

But the steps kept getting closer and closer until finally they stopped right at the doorframe where the duo were.

The bright light and shadow of a candle entered into the room, “My Lord, I did not realise we’d be having a guest this evening.”

Benedict was smiling down at her. Benedict was smiling at him. Thomas stepped aside and allowed his butler to enter his chambers. Each few steps a candle was alight, the room slowly coming together from each yellow hue.

Lavinia laid beside a large master fireplace, Mister Cumberbatch slowly beckoned the flames up and awake to arouse the room and allow warmth to circulate. Opposite was obvious furniture of a rich Earl. A four poster bed with scarlet curtains, a chested draws and a vanity with a closet beside it. Each were decorated with bronze handles in the shape of a lion’s body.

She held the lacy cloth tighter to her skin. Her shoulders and wrists far too exposed especially to Mister Cumberbatch.

Obviously he was shocked, was he not? How inappropriate for her place to be in Mister Sharpes bedroom. However when timed ticked and he still did not comment, Lavinia remembered a special fact…Benedict was the head servant and personal butler to Thomas, he would know of all his dark masters plans. Why would he help her? What did she have to offer him? She didn’t have any money, no standing or title and certainly didn’t have a roof to keep over their heads.

Betrayal.

He was the kindest gentleman she’d met in the estate before meeting Thomas. He was always so polite and gentle. He still was the good man for the moment, but his ways of serving a snake were just vile and cancelled everything she knew about the butler Benedict.

Her long red hair popped and framed her freckled face out from the white table cloth which Thomas proceeded to tug away. She shrieked, Benedict was still in the room!

Inch by inch the shift was torn from her. Her hands went up to clasp her sweet apples and crossed her thigh over her leg to cover the soft bushes of Eden. If there was ever a perfect painting of the goddess Aphrodite or the woman Eve or even Adam’s first bride Lilith, it was the portraying image of Lavinia herself.

A pure virgin of innocent love but secretly an awaiting sinful nymph.

Yes, what a masterpiece.

Benedict turned away, and listened to his master as Thomas whispered into his ear.

It wasn’t too long after his exit that he entered again, Lavinia jumped from the floor and ran to the bedsides curtains to wrap herself in. The long thick velvet did nicely to cover her, but Thomas was more aroused seeing her scared face peak out behind the bed post, her pale fingers ghosting across the red fabric that contrasted with her long auburn mane.

A trolley wheeled into the room, Ben gently pushing it along and unveiling the lace coverings to show some warm soup and tea along with a glass of white substance.

Thomas thanked his servant who went forward to fluff up the pillows and add more wood to the fire place, wood that rested gently on the bottom shelf of the trolley.

In front of her eyes Thomas held out to her a glass cup, “Drink.”

Her eyes divereted from the servant back to the master were still held it to her, but moving only her hand out from the curtains to conceal her dignity. Holding the cup, she held it to the light. Something vague was bringing out a moment of déjà vu for the governess.

“What is it?” she asked, too scared to smell the liquid that slushed around.

Thomas smiled and wondered back to the trolley, pouring his own tea and sipping it he gestured her to drink it. “Milk, it’s good for you,” he commented.

Her heart stopped, memories flooding back into her mind…

_"M-my Lord, please forgive me I had trouble sleeping an-and thought to get a glass of warm milk.”_

_LEAVE_

_"I too have found myself awake tonight in search of Chef Evan’s caramel biscuits. Will you not sit for a moment with me?"_

_LIES_

_He sighed “I’m afraid only cold milk is available Miss Addington.” As he poured the ivory liquid into a rose painted china tea cup along with a little secret treat too._

_STOP!_

_Taking another small sip she hummed happily “Your milk must be sweeter up north.”_

_SPIT IT OUT!_

_“Timber.”_

_PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU!_

Scornful gaze burned in the back of his head. Her teeth and fist clenched, the glass tightened under her hand “No.” before launching the beverage at him. The glass smashed against the wooden wall, beside his head, milk dribbled down to the floor like blood seeping out from the grounds of his estate. The butler jumped in surprise and stood from his place to view the scene.

“Damn you to hell sir! I will never drink that!”

The glass covered the floor, pretty little diamonds gleaming besides his shoes. Stepping across it and hearing a god awful crunch, Lavinia began praying.

_Oh god, oh god, please turn back time._

Lifting his hand, she turned her head away, bracing for his blow. Instead knuckles rested easy on her cheek, gently and softly caressing her face. A single tear of fear ran down and across his digits.

_Damn it, you fool! Stop this crying now!_

“It’s too bad, I know I shouldn’t cry over spilt milk, but…oh dear,” he cooed, sounding pitiful but sarcasm lacing his deep voice. He smirked and turned his head to the side, “Go make another glass will you Benedict?”

“Yes sir,” the butler bowed and left hurriedly out the room leaving the two lovers to hell.

“N-no!” She protested and swiped the man’s hand away from her “I will not drink it!” she tried walking away, believing with some small hope he’d let her go out the door and back to her own room. She tried to carefully walk around the glass but the only way across would be to climb over his bed to the other side. His arms circled her waist and dragged her back, forcing her to sit on his lap while he sat on his bed.

Debating whether to bite him or not, she struggled while he informed her strictly “I am giving it to you so you can sleep easier, rest peacefully.”

Lavinia had come to the breaking point. She swirled around in his lap and held her breath as she slapped him across the face and screamed, “horseshit! You want to have it off with me in my sleep!”

Silence.

Silence wasn’t good, she was learning it now that silent meant bad things were to come and they most definitely would. His face was to the side and his eyes were closed, but his arms further tightened, tugging her closer to his body. Her crotch suddenly came into contact with his groin, his pressing erection digging into her clit. She shuddered and thought about her words and actions. He was most definitely not pleased by them, let’s say that.

“Goodness,” He chuckled, “Such a foul mouth; but,” he slowly turned his head back to look her dead into her soul, “What should I expect from an uneducated brat from the south?”

She breathed out of her nose.  

“How dare you! I was educated very finely by-“

Thomas in turn slapped her across the face and threw her across the bed. Her stomach coming into contact with the softest sheets she’d ever felt in her entire life, “Shut it, I couldn’t care to hear about your life or your insistently irritable squawking girl.”

With the red sting fanning on her cheek, she gulped. Hearing him walk away, she lifted her head and noticed Benedicts’ return with another glass.

Thomas stalked slowly to his bedside and sat the cup down, crawling towards her and sitting in the centre, he held her to his chest, his arm binding her arms down. With his other arm he reached out and took the glass, trying to bring it to her lips.

“Drink your milk.” He ordered.

“No! I am not a child!”

He growled “Drink it!”

“No!” she cried and twisted, “Let me go!”

“Not until you drink your milk like a good little girl!”

“No! Please.” She begged when the milk started to pour past her lips and down her throat; choking on the milk unwillingly.

“Lavinia!” he scolded. His thunderous voice terrifying her, resembling the same tone her father would make whenever he was mad and disappointed with her. The governess cried and shook her head, confessing “I’m scared!”

_you idiot! Show no fear!_

Taking the milk away from her lips, she continued to bawl until Thomas slowly started to rock her from side to side, kissing her cheek. He needed to be straight with her, she was too overwhelmed at the very moment to listen to him.

He pinched her chin forced her to look at him as he spoke, “Drink. Your. Milk.” Slowly holding the cup up to her again.

_Obey. If he takes you, you won’t feel it._

This time she leant forward, licking and drinking from the cup with tiny little noises of gulping and resisting of tears. Sniffling and guzzling down all the cows gift.

As she finished, Thomas watched as her puff eyes fluttered down but not completely shut, slowly but efficiently working down into her drugged state. Benedict must’ve used a little more than advised, either that or she had tired herself enough to just let the effects take over.

“Good girl,” he praised, setting the cup aside the bedside table, “Now I am going to tuck you into my bed and you’re going to sleep.”

Lifting her light body, he peeled away the covers and sheets to lay her on the mattress and lift them up to her neck. A sweet whine emitted from her as she nuzzled closer into the pillows and shuffled down the blankets, everything below her chin hidden and away.

“Are you going to-“ She drowsily hiccupped, “Rape me?”

Her eyes shut closed completely before he could answer.  _Possibly for the better_ , he presumed; he didn’t have any desire to handle her childish antics. Running her finger over her hair she sighed in sleep.

His head turned and noticed the movements of his butler, his closest friend as he cleaned up the shards of glass with a small metal dustpan. While he wheeled the trolley out of the room, Thomas spoke up “Ben, in the morning you shall bring me my crop, the tube, pancakes and a bucket of fresh milk. Am I clear?”

The butler smiled and nodded “Yes sir. No medicine with the milk?” Benedict, his good loyal friend knew of the lifestyle, dominating women was a pleasure of his own too. He would support Thomas through and through, even if it mean the torture of some governess brat.

“No medicine.” He confirmed” Oh and Ben,” he paused “Please ask Sophie if she can find Miss Addington…a suitable wardrobe.” He looked back to the pink cheeked damsel, sleeping beauty in his bed awaiting her princely kiss of true love, love he could never give her.

“From the trunk… Tom?”

His eyes widened and he chuckled nodding “Of course. Thank you again, goodnight.”

When the door closed behind Ben, Thomas sneered at the girl in anger. Stripping himself down and dressing himself in his banyan, he wondered to himself.

_How long?_

_...Would she break_

_...would she cry_

_...would she fight_

_...would she run_

_...would she hide_

_...would she try_

Slidding in beside her and lighting a cigar from inside his bedside table, he smoked away the troubles of a pet he still needed to train. 

 _Toomorrow,_  he thought,  _that's how long._


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

When the door closed behind Ben, Thomas sneered at the girl in anger. Stripping himself down and dressing himself in his banyan, he wondered to himself.

_How long?_

_...Would she break_

_...would she cry_

_...would she fight_

_...would she run_

_...would she hide_

_...would she try_

Sliding in beside her and lighting a cigar from inside his bedside table, he smoked away the troubles of a pet he still needed to train. 

 _Tomorrow,_  he thought,  _that's how long_

* * *

 

 

Lavinia dreamt of green. The land around her basked in green grass, lush and littered with white daisies. Upon the wind waved ginger hair as orange as the sun, a smile and laugh from baby blue eyes.

On the white tiles of his bathroom Lavinia slept happily. He knew she was happy, a small smile on her lips as she whispered with a soft laugh, “Annie…come here.” Thomas shifted in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his slave to wake up. Her fingers twitched, “Wait, slow down,” Her eyes scrunched, “come back.” Her voice lifted to a high whimper. “Don’t go, Ann.”

She shivered, the tiles were cold this morning. She had no idea she’d been moved, she had woken up while Thomas carried her out of his room and into his powder parlour. Thomas might’ve not seen her dreams but he could definitely tell she would wake soon as it sound like her sister was running away.

A small cry woke herself up to the world around her. Her eyes flying up and searching the room. Of course completely different from the warm bed last night. Vaguely she remember falling asleep in his bed. In the far distance a faint crow of a rooster was heard calling out the morning sun. She blinked, and saw two black shoes. Polished and pristine, her reflection mirroring her back. Sitting up right her eyes travelled up to face the man that was the devil in disguise. A grin settled on his lips, pearly white teeth gleaming like hungry fangs.

She involuntarily groaned.

He clapped his hands and pushed over to her a silver bucket with the toe of his foot. The bucket sat right between her naked thighs from where she knelt before him. Its metal was cold against her skin, goosebumps raced across her thighs and up her stomach.

Looking from the bucket to him, her master asked, “Tell me girl, do you know what this is?”

Lavinia looked at it again, inside the bucket was white liquid. Milk, milked early from the cow that morning, the cream sliding just about the top. Her reflection was ghastly, hair tousled and face in shadows, mostly likely a bruise from the slap last night.

She bit her lip, lifting a hand to rub her eyes and answered obviously, “It’s a pail of milk sir.”

His smile widened, it was a very unnatural and ugly one. He looked like a lunatic, sarcastically asking, “Is it? Are you sure?”

Lavinia sighed, _he’s toying with me like I am some doll._ She nodded her head, what was this a point of? He couldn’t still be upset about the glass last night?… well actually he could.

Screwing up her noise she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, she wish she could say she was doing it for privacy and delicate modesty but truly it was because she was freezing, naked in his bathroom.

She sighed, “Yes, it smells like milk.”

She was confused when Thomas shook his head and dipped his finger into the bucket, holding his now wet digit up to her face between her eyes.

“Lick it, just make sure.” He pushed his finger into her mouth much to her horror and disgust, “suck.” Lavinia’s eyes widened, his finger inside of her mouth while unintentionally licking it up by trying to push his finger out of her. After ‘sucking’ his digit he pulled it away and cupped her chin with it and asked again. After all this, she never wanted to drink milk.

“What does it taste like?”

She replied confidently, “Milk sir.” She started to feel the waves of fears rise in her heart. He was mad. Elegant as a swan but dominating as a panther he slunk off his chair to float beside her on the floor with one knee.

“Does it?” he hummed, licking his teeth, “You know I quite don’t believe you, here have some more.” he quickly wrapped his hand into her hair and forced her head down into the bucket. The gasp of shock from the pain of cold milk and his hand painfully ripping her hair again caused the air in her lungs to quickly leave. She flailed and screamed in the watery substance, unable to see a think. Her head was yanked back and when she managed a few more breaths he shoved her back down into the milk.

Her fingers clawed at his hand and tried pushing against the lip of the pail to push herself back up, but he held strong with his might hands and his mighty words. Bubbles and bubbles of milk floated to the top. The process of torture went on and on.

Head up, dunk again, breath, alright down we go!

Lavinia cried, afraid she would succumb to drowning. She felt his hand softly petting her head and neck, rubbing and messaging.

She closed her eyes and prayed, she wanted go to know how much she would miss Annabelle if she died.

_…Protect her father god, where I could not. Look after her and the Sharpe children, and painfully please forgive this monster that holds me; let him feel justice but come to peace, amen._

It would seem God does sometimes listen, or at least satan does.

When he ripped her up after the sixth time, he yelled, “What does it task like?!”

She screamed and coughed heavily, almost vomiting on him, “Sir please! Stop! It’s milk sir, its milk! Have mercy!” milk trailing from her lips, down from her nose and even spurting from her ears. She didn’t understand anything. She felt tremendously sick and faint. She was so scared.

Quivering and crying, she begged and begged not to be drowned by him. Finally he took ‘mercy’ and plucked a napkin from his banyan pocket. Steadily cleaning her face and rubbing the corner of her wet milk eyes, he chuckled, “What a very intelligent guess Miss Addington, I think I should reward your skills of knowledge.” Standing right up to his full height he tapped the bucket with his shoe, “Drink.”

She coughed up a trickle of milk, she had to hold onto the bathtub behind her for leverage, “E-excuse me?”

Like a hawk he was, he circled her and the tub, his fingers crackled with the stretch of his old morning limbs. He came round again and opened the door to his bathroom, in came Benedict.

“Please Mister Cumberbatch! God! Help me please!”

But the once kind man was deaf to her cries, only the orders of the master would sway him. Laying down a silver tray of what seemed to be very tasty and puffy looking pancakes and a cup of tea on Thomas’ chair he bowed his head and pulled from under his trenchcoat a long hose. Holding it up above his kneeling self, Thomas took it from his devoted friends’ palms and laid it across the bath tub taps and nozzle.

He spoke to Lavinia slowly, making sure she was sucking every last syllable while gesturing his hand away for the butler to leave, “To reward you, I am making sure you drink all the milk in the bucket. It better all be gone by the time I finish my breakfast.”

Lifting up the tray and spinning around to face her with a sickening smile, he sat and ate his meal. Knife and fork slowly cutting the desert like breakfast up to feed into his chewing mouth.

Lavinias heart picked up and pattered quickly, _he’s not joking with me! He plans to hurt me!_

Cupping her hands into the bucket she lifted them to her lips, sculling away at the milk. Every second counted as she raced against the clock. Little by little did the milk disappear but not nearly enough to finish it in time to Thomas’ chewing and swallowing. Her eyes saw him finishing his cup of tea with a gasp.

He smirked as he noticed the level of the pail line, the milk swaying with ripples as she tried drinking quickly. Her stomach felt full and painfully bloated, she felt as though she would be sick.

_Sickness is for later, hurry up!_

“Come on now, I’m almost finished dear and you’ve barely drunk half, let alone just above a quarter of the bucket.”

Tink!

Oh god no, she panicked crossing her legs tightly, no no no! please don’t let me lord! Please stop, it hurts!

Sooner or later, nature would call at her door. Tears blurred her eyes, she whined and tucked her right hand between her legs, applying any pressure there would stop her bodily functions. Thomas was right however, barely any milk had gone away. There was no possible way to finish it all in her state.

Softly, she sputtered, “I..cannot drink any more sir.”

Closing her eyes she waited for the expected question was so humiliated to answer. The pleasing smile of victory was painted all over his face as he asked it.

“Why heavens not? Are you being ungrateful and declining my kind gift?”

“I..” she coughed, “Need a private moment with myself sir, so that I may cl-claim some ugh..relief.”

The moment he stood up, her heart dropped down with a large feeling of relief to be allowed her ‘relief’, but her heart broke when he moved towards her and not the door. His strong hands quickly cupped under her armpits and lifted her body up into the bath tub, it was like a baby being lifted from one spot to another.

Inside the tub, he sat by the edge looking over her body, “Go,” was all he said.

 _Go where?_ “P-pardon?”

He clapped his hands again and gestured to her lower half “If you need to piss, do it now.”

She gawked. Urinating in front of him!? It was hard enough asking him to leave let alone actually doing it with an audience. His eyes focused heavily on her sweet pussy ready to release the gates.

“Surely I-“she cut herself off. Protesting wasn’t an option anymore, she had begun. She could no longer hold it in. tears watery up to her eyes and she broke into soft humiliated sobs of distress, “Please look away.” She looked away and covered her face with her hands.

She was so pretty when she was so vulnerable to him, that’s what he thought. Thomas was not very used to taking orders, he rather would give them. His hand came down and pressed hard on her lower abdomen, readily hearing her scream as she turned to him.

“Don’t!”

Her body broke as it all came rushing out. Yellow surround her bottom, before trickling down her legs and swirling down the open drain. This was it, she had now watched as she peed again in front of him. Wailing and bawling, Thomas cupped her head in his hand and brought them to his chest. Lavinia still crying and shaking listened to the slow and calm beatings of his heart.

“Acting brave does not suit you pet, you crumble far too easily.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk runs from her mouth.

* * *

Her body broke as it all came rushing out. Yellow surround her bottom, before trickling down her legs and swirling down the open drain. This was it, she had now watched as she peed again in front of him. Wailing and bawling, Thomas cupped her head in his hand and brought them to his chest. Lavinia still crying and shaking listened to the slow and calm beatings of his heart.

“Acting brave does not suit you pet, you crumble far too easily.”

* * *

 

Her tears saturated his shirt, her fingers clung to his breast. Fragile and exposed, it was time to go in for the kill! Thomas lifted the bucket with one hand and shoved it into her chest, the cold metal burning her warming skin. Eyes looking for the light only lifted to find the devils, her head shook not understanding this treatment. The lack of comfort hurt, strangely, it causing her a slight chest pain. Her eyes blinked, her tears slid and dropped into the milk, ripples spreading quickly.

“Keep drinking. You do not get to leave that bath tub until you finish drinking.” Thomas ordered, his arms crossing over one another.

_I can’t drink anymore, I’ll make a mess again, oh god please let this stop._

She whimpered and shook her head, lip pouting and trembling. Her hands lifted to her chest, holding herself, cuddling the nothing. It was the only comfort she could seek, she dared not ask from the devil himself for any embrace. God, she wanted to push the bucket over and let it swirl down the drain, with Thomas around however that would prove hard to conduct or at least hard to not be punished for conducting it.

She looked solemnly into her milky reflection.

_I swear I’ll never drink milk after this again!…Wait…last night. He would just do this to me again._

Her thoughts drove her to choking tears, ragged and gruff spurts rough enough for Thomas to assume she was going to be sick in his bathtub. Softly he patted her back, rubbing his palm over her blades in soft but crawling touches that made Lavinia feel scared.

“Would you like some help?” he suddenly voiced. Jerking from his hand she adored the words he spoke.

She gasped, nodding her head wildly.

_Please, yes; don’t make me drink it._

She felt small, smaller than a mouse. Under the predators gaze ready to be willingly eaten alive. Helpless in her defence.

A solid grip of his hand carried her chin, lifting her face up. The stern voice of a father scolding his daughter echoed into her soul; if she could not see Thomas’ face, she would’ve thought her father was standing before her. “Use your words little one,” He said.

Her mouth felt dry, all the saliva disappearing from her. Fluttering eyes confirmed her fate. With the voice of the fear of a child she murmured, “Yes please sir, can I please have some help?”

His lips twitched upwards, proud and reigning victorious over the stubborn teenager. Releasing her face, her picked the hose off from the tap and commanded, “Turn over, get on your hands and knees.”

Lavinia release a pitiful whimper as she crawled onto her front, she felt sick as her hands came into contact with the remaining yellow that hadn’t managed to fully glide down the tub into the drain. It smelt awful and felt awful, warm and acidy. She didn’t understand what his intentions were.

_Maybe he wishes to pour it over me, a milk bath, like the Egyptians? Didn’t Cleopatra bath in the milk of goats? At least she wouldn’t be in such a shameful position with Caesar and Anthony, a powerful queen like her would’ve been worshiped by them, not treated like the dog he presents me as._

Her naked self shivered while his hand rubbed down her spine. She waited for the freezing splash, the icy ivory of milk. His fingers traced her bottom cheeks and Lavinia winced, anticipated it would happen right now.

But it didn’t. Instead something hard poked her. Not his fingers, not his member; still kneeling beside her- no it wasn’t human skin. Suddenly it poked a sensitive place. The ring of her higher holes. Her arse.

She screamed, “Ah! What are you doing?!” jumping and trying to twist back to see, but Thomas grabbed her by her red hair and forced her to look forward ahead of herself.

Unfazed by her response he kept prodding her with the hose, “I am assisting you Miss Addington. I said you could leave the tub once you finished drinking from the bucket. I never did say you had to drink from your mouth you know.”

She almost vomited, _the nerve, the disgusting thought he would put something in such a place as that!_

Soon it popped beyond the ring and inside of her, she stretched and wept. It burned, no slickening to even help her. It was like using the water closet, the painful yet quick stretch of relief except reverse. She hated it and begged as it went further and further inside of her, “Please stop,” soon she could take no more, and twitched and squirmed trying to aim her hips away. Never in a hundred years did she think he would ever touch her there. Nothing made sense in this torturous time.

She wanted to regret ever accept him, ever bowing to his will, succumbing to the fate. Annie couldn’t save her now, couldn’t persuade her mind. She cried and cried, dripple fell into the basin with her, snot slowly tricking down over her lips. Her face redder than the Union Jack along with pink eyes that barely stayed open, cringing at the feeling of the tool inside of her body.

Oh but the worst part was to come.

It felt like burning ice. Inside of her she felt the filling, the strange sense of liquid coming inside of her body. She gagged, her fingers clawed the edges while her body struggled not to falter. Jerking away from his harsh holding hand, she caught a glimpse of a nightmare she never knew she would have. The long winding tube was being help high by Thomas. The tube was sucking up the milk from the bucket.

A tiny noise of horror fell from her sticky lips. Reluctantly watching white sucked through up and into her. She wanted to push it out, but her muscles betrayed, they were not pushing but rather pulling the tube further in. It stretched her walls so far apart, the milk could not even escape around it. She groaned, her head shaking and her chest heaving, “God please stop this.”

Thomas tsked and scolded her softly, “Hush, it’ll be over soon.”

Crying she snapped in anger, “Liar.” And loudly shrieked feeling a smack on her arse. Thomas hissed menacingly, slapping the girl's arse again, reaching around to slap her tits and then roughly pinch her nipples. He squeezed more milk into her, more than he had before, quicker and faster in movement to fill her up.

Everything burned and made her squeal. It hurt more than ever before, her body felt like it was cramping. It was the same pains to bleeding, it was over exerting her bodily limits. She rested her forehead on the lip of the tub, sniffling. When she opened her eyes she got the perfect view of her stomach, roundish and growing from the weight of milk inside of her.

His governess began to breathe deeper and harder as she grimaced, biting her lower lip. Her hand released the edge and hugged her growing waist.

"Cramping?" her master asked with a knowing, wicked smile.

“Pl-please, enough, stop; I’ll do anything, just stop it," She whispered, her face locked in a grimace of endurance as a multitude of cramps began to race through her bowels. “It hurts so much, please sir.”

Finally, he removed the hose.

Lavinia sighed in relief but now came the biggest test.

“Clench all that beautiful milk in dear, and push when you’re ready too.” Thomas laughed and dropped the hose into the empty bucket. Removing out of the tub and to the side, he rubbed her back, “Go on, push.”

Sobs, resembling the weepings of an infant was the noise filling the room. Muscles and strength weakening, milk dripped out and spilled across her pussy, running in raindrops into the tub and down the drain. Fisting the lips of the bath, she moaned and pushed out. Humiliated and utterly dominated, she felt as all the weight was lifting off her and running down her legs. She tightly shut her eyes, refusing to watch if anything other than milk would slide. It was a horrid feeling to have the gaps of air. Little toot toots came from her and made her feel like nothing but an animal.

When she was done, Thomas slapped her. giving her a light scream and eye opening to his angered eyes but pleased smile.

“Tell me what have you learnt governess?”

_Learned?...last night. This was a punishment._

She shuddered and gasped, “D-drink the milk.”

Not know what else to do, she cried and pressed her face into his neck, falling back onto her side, listening the squealing suck the drain made, carrying the milk away.

“Good girl, Lavinia, well done.” He praised and kissed her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of Milk? Drink it, unless you want an enema too you dirty little children mwhahah!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love me or rape me

Not know what else to do, she cried and pressed her face into his neck, falling back onto her side, listening the squealing suck the drain made, carrying the milk away.

“Good girl, Lavinia, well done.” He praised and kissed her head.

 

* * *

 

The soap suds drifted down her breasts while she laid her head back onto his shoulder. Thomas glided the small cloth slowly and ever so softly across her arm. Sighing lightly, Lavinia traced the back of his hand with her finger. She’d fallen in to total silence, stillness; she wasn’t herself. Why? She was still in shock. Now Thomas was washing her body with him sitting naked behind her.

_peace_

The bubbles popped around them, her fingers running through them. She felt so tired, weak and in pain from her hips down.

Thomas’ lips dragged over the side of her head. Why was he being gentle? She couldn’t believe it.

_disgust_

After her anal ordeal, she didn’t faint but it felt similar to exhaustion. Her eyes were opened and her thoughts were clear but her body was not in control of the situation. Thomas had turned on the tap to the bath and began a bubble bath session, washing away all the grime and sweat and stench built up on her skin and in her hair.

“I am a kind master when you obey Lavinia, I had believed we had sorted out your behaviour back in my study when we officialised this deal.” He said as he lifted up one of her legs to scrub behind her knee and calf.

She said nothing.

“Today the children are going to be busy with Mrs Hayes, I have sent a message through Ben that you are still ill and have passed the sickness to me.”

She continued to remain silent.

_Children?_

For a split moment she couldn’t understand him. She couldn’t remember who children or who a Mrs Hayes was or even who she was or where she was! Lavinia squeezed her eyes and searched for those the devil spoke of. The darkness in her mind filled with rays of light. Aghast! She saw the faces of baby angels. Little green eyes fluttering to her sleepily while long curly black locks fanned across silken pillow cases. High pitched laughter and soft skin. She smiled, she loved them.

The lord’s hand shook her away from them as he poked her cheek. She didn’t want to believe he was there with her. Thomas Sharpe was just an awful nightmare monster creeping in her bed rather than under it.

_hate_

It did not phase the lord of her behaviour now, his wife and sister were all a-like. This life style was draining but he made certain plans to train her strength.

_Why, what is this feeling? I hate it, yet I cannot…_

There was something wrong with this. The way he was, it was like the night before where he was stern but soft, feeding her milk. It was too much for her to take in. There was something wrong with him, he had gone from brutal devil to angelic saviour. Mentally irrational was this man. The only place he should’ve been was an asylum away from any female nurses…actually, away from all nurses in his foul case.

_I refuse to succumb to this lying tactic, no, he will not hurt me. I will take control back. Shame onto him!_

He pressed his lips against her shoulder and suddenly a fire was lit like a firework. She shot  up and screamed, pushing him back with her shoulders and bolted up out of the water.

“Hell to you!” she cried.

Standing up before he could grab her waist, she huffed naked towering above him sitting in the tub. Thomas gapped at the sight of this woman. Bubbles clung from her waist down, she looked like the goddess Venus. Long red hair fanning over her breasts. Her fists clenched and she lifted up her hand to smight down upon him; an angry goddess. Far greater in beautiful lust than the sinful Eve, rather more the wicked Lilith with Eves innocent thoughts to be realistic.

When her fist came down, she managed to catch his chin, but his hand caught her wrist and tugged her forward, causing her to slip in the water and fall hard down onto his body. Water overfilled and spilled, splashing out of the bath tub onto the tiled floors. Her knees screamed in pain coming into sharp contact of the tub. Lavinia’s body was splayed across, her breast squished against his slightly hairy chest and her crotch pressing  down on top of his thick, strong thigh. Her lips only an in inch away from his and his member growing against her thigh.

Tears sprung from her eyes, “I hate you,” She whined.

Thomas reacted in a way you might only call strange. Deadpanned and silent, his hand reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her forward into a hungry kiss. His mouth covering hers, sucking onto her tongue and sliding down her mouth to the back of her throat. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He was wild like an animal! She grunted and moaned, slapping his chest, trying to pull away from his harsh kiss. Her hips twisted.

“No! Let me go!” she squeaked before he kissed her again. Her eyes rolled and decided to bite upon his slithering silver snake tongue.

Obviously as you might suspect, he didn’t appreciate that so he slapped her and obviously as you might suspect, she didn’t like that either so she dug her nails into his wrists.

His hands jerked away from her to slap her on her arse and pull her hair forward. The earl growled into her ear, “I’ll never let you go, you sealed this fate the moment you walked into my fucking study you brat.” His tongue flickered out to lick her cheek.

The hand that slapped her backside glided down below, touching with slight pressure against her nub. She gasped. Lavinia didn’t know why but it just always felt so good. Not only did she hate him but she hate herself, she hated her body, how dare the flesh go against the mind! She thought she was stronger than this and was ashamed she would be so weak especially now.

_I am here for Annabelle, but she would never ever want this! She trusts me to care for her and if it means we are on the streets so be it, we will be together! However..._

She needed out now, death or life, defeat was not an option! Her hands reached up and attacked him; wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing down on his Adams Apple.

“I will never stop fighting you! I will not obey!” she yelled.

And there it was again. The look of evil. Smirked lips, eyes darker than night with a tilt of arrogance in his aura. The lack of his fight confused her as she squeezed as hard as she could on his neck. She wanted to watch his eyes close, to see him fall asleep enough for her to escape and not be convicted of murder, oh but blast- Benedict knew.

He chuckled, the vibrations tickling her fingers.

“Oh? Is that right?” he croaked.

_….You are selfish Lavinia, heartless and selfish. To gamble her safety and yours._

She became scared again. He laid back and with all her fear of his sudden movement she accidentally released him out of her python grab.

His strike was as quick as any cobra. He flipped them around, water spraying everywhere again, the bubbles making larger waves than before as he got her onto her back. Her head hung off the edge of the tub and struggled to sit up as Thomas made his speedy claim. His cock, not fully hard but rough enough to squish its way inside of her pussy.

She screamed.

He fucked her into the porcelain, his ragged breath moaning as he watched himself take his prized doll.

The act clearly wasn’t enough, not without humiliation, not without his crass tauntings, “You would'nt rather do this in the end Governess?” He slapped her bouncing breast as she cried for her father. “No? You'd love spreading your legs for any pig farmer and sailor walking along the road," He was fucking her too hard, the friction burning inside her, "just for a bit of coin; making meads end, correct?” tears slide into the tub, bubbles popping one by one with each tear. Lavinia whimpered and shook her head pitifully, his eyes were rageful. “While I here fuck a fortunate woman well cared for, fucking out all the dirty milk in side of her and treat her properly like a slut she will be for me eh?”

Finally he released, warm cum watering inside of her dry lands. Like a spring rain in the middle of the desert they became quenched. Lavinia gasped painfully, bubbles of spit drooling from her mouth while she wailed like a baby in cradled arms. Arms of Thomas Sharpe that forced her into the ungodly cage of future tortures and more rape.

Her fingers, shaking and weak, reached up to him. Barely but obviously trying to scratch his face as they glided over.

“Please get off of me.” She sobbed, kicking her foot through the bath water. Thomas complied after she followed up with a single, solid key binding word…

 

 

“Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milk me please Tom Hiddleston! MILK ME!!!
> 
> Glass of milk anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Glass of Milk!?


End file.
